The present invention relates generally to the field of display signs. The present invention relates more particularly to LED display signs having an adjustable angle mounting system. The present invention relates more particularly to LED display signs having an adjustable angle mounting system adapted to mount on conventional (e.g. non-LED) billboard support structures.
Mounting systems for elevated display signs such as billboards and the like are generally known. Some of such known signs may be angled downward to some extent to enhance visibility by ground-level observers. However, such typical mounting systems do not generally permit an angle of adjustment to be varied or customized to suit the particular desired visibility characteristics for both the type of sign, and the type/location of observers. Further, such typical mounting systems for billboards and the like are not readily adaptable for use LED display signs with angle adjustment features.
For example, LED display signs are often constructed from a large number of individual LEDs having specially selected light emitting characteristics. In the example of billboard LED display signs, the LEDs are selected so that light emitted by the LEDs maintains its brightness and off-angle viewing to a greater extent as an observer moves from side-to-side (referred to as “off angle” relative to the sign) and to a lesser extent as an observer moves up or down (relative to the sign), in order to better target mobile ground-level observers.
As conventional billboards become obsolete and replaced by LED display signs, it would be advantageous to provide an adjustable mounting system for an LED display sign that allows the LED display sign to be mounted on existing support structures for conventional billboards.